The United States is increasingly burdened with higher potable water demands and more costly downstream water treatment processes. As a practical matter, the costs for water treatment and supply are ultimately borne by the consumer. Reductions in these costs, where economically feasible, draw strong political and commercial support.
Military, industrial, and residential sources generate voluminous quantities of “gray water” from dishwashers, wash vessels, sinks, showers, and bathtubs. These devices generate gray water and typically lack any form of recycling system. A large number of states have adopted codes for reuse of gray water. Therefore, the impetus for developing robust and economical separation strategies is a reality. The Department of Energy (“DoE”) is pushing the private sector to develop more efficient, lower-water usage washing machines with minimal byproducts that are capable of using cold water.